


Father Leroy

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, M/M, Pliroy, Unhappy Ending, lake of hellfire condo here i come, misuse of church confessionals, past JJBella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: When Isabella breaks up with JJ, he decides to become a priest. One complication: Yuri Plisetsky.





	Father Leroy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts), [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



> I'm going to Hell. I'm a lapsed Catholic, so this angst and misuse of the Church is pretty much a guarantee I'll be at the lake of hellfire condos.

Jean-Jacques is twenty-eight years old, and his figure skating career ended the moment he decided to become a Roman Catholic priest. His parents, ever supportive, both praised him and encouraged him and everything should be wonderful.

The problem is that JJ is currently backed into the confessional, his cassock rucked up around his waist but still brushing the backs of his calves, as Yuri fucking Plisetsky reminds him that this was a huge mistake.

"Yuri—" JJ murmurs, trying to draw Yuri's face away from his groin, but the fucking stubborn idiot fights the strain on his scalp to duck his head even farther forward, licking at JJ's dick.

"Is this what it's like to take Communion?" Yuri asks, disregarding respect and diving straight into blasphemy.

"Yuri, please," JJ says, but his body betrays him; his cock is a hard, swollen traitor against Yuri's face, the shaft of it rubbing against his lips. Yuri grins up at him, then bares his teeth, grazing them lightly over JJ's dick.

"Like you don't want it," Yuri says, a cruel glint in his eye. "Don't you know I came to confess? I have all these lustful thoughts, Father Leroy. I think about boys naked. All the time. I imagine doing this to them."

"You need to repent of your sins, my… Yuri, come on. I can't do this."

"But you can," Yuri says, smiling wickedly. If the snake in the Garden of Eden had smiled thusly, if it had been anything like this temptation, then of course Eve would've given in.

It would take a stronger man than Jean-Jacques is to truly turn Yuri away.

It isn't like this is the first time.

When Yuri slams JJ back against the confessional wall, when he's suddenly towering over him—because at twenty-one, Yuri is taller than JJ now—JJ feels small all over again, and it isn't just physically. He flips JJ around and yanks his cassock the rest of the way up. He urges JJ's ass-cheeks apart and when he drives his lubed, bare cock up into JJ's hole, Jean-Jacques closes his eyes and tries not to think about the giant miscalculation he made when he became a priest.

"Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name…" Jean-Jacques says, wishing he had his rosary easily at hand. He's condemning his mortal soul every day, when he thinks about Yuri, when he remembers those long sultry nights in Colorado Springs with Beks…

It's all a jumbled mess, a horrible cancer of bad behavior that is eating away at him. He needs to stop Yuri—he needs to stop _this_ , but he can't, he just sinks downward, plunging Yuri deeper inside.

There is a tumor growing inside Jean-Jacques, and it's been there for what feels like half his life. It's the sickness of wanting other boys, of knowing that every time he does this, he's profaning God… and how could God ever forgive him for this?

His mentor, an older priest, would say that to absolve Jean-Jacques of any sin, all he needs to do is go to confession.

But how can he be absolved of _this_ sin? He's letting Yuri fuck him _in the church_.

He gasps out a sob and grinds against the wall, his body betraying him again as he begins to come, as he stains the black of his robes with the sticky white of his sins.

Yuri's already pulling out, and there are no more words between them, just the feel of Yuri withdrawing emotionally as well. He's considerate enough to wait for Jean-Jacques to straighten his robes before he exits the confessional.

JJ sinks down to his knees and sobs, hard, heartbrokenly, into his hands.

===

"It's over, JJ," Izzy says, standing uncomfortably by the window, the colors from the stained glass shifting in patterns over her body.

"Please," JJ says, pleading. "Don't do this, Izzy, I'll be better, I swear."

"Don't," she says, but she sounds more tired than angry. "You don't have the right to call me that ever again, Jean. I'm sorry."

"You can't leave me, Isabella. You've been with me since high school. My staunchest supporter. I _need_ you."

"No, you don't. You need to be Saved, Jean. To return to the Church, and be made clean again. Don't text me again. Don't call. It's really over."

JJ reaches for her, wanting the feel of her face, her hair, one last time—but she steps back, abruptly, like a flinch.

"You cheated on me, JJ. I don't want your contaminated hands on me ever again."

"I didn't _mean_ to, Iz— Isabella. It was—"

"It was _sick_ , Jean. Another _boy_? What were you _thinking_? You need to make yourself right with the Church. I don't know, why don't you go become a priest or something. Just leave me alone. Don't contact me."

===

He's Father Leroy again when he presides over Mass. He's extolling good human virtues, speaking the homily in a loud, clear voice, his guilt like blackened tar in his lungs but invisible to his congregation, when he glances out and sees them.

Yuri and Beks are sitting in a pew in the front, their heads tilted towards each other.

JJ messes up the words because he remembers—he _knows_.

Yuri just likes fucking with JJ. He wants JJ to remember his human failings, the frailty of his vocation, but he'll never be JJ's.

No, he belongs to Beks, and the ceremony that tied them together for life.

JJ's just the third, broken wheel that Otabek lets Yuri fuck. JJ knows that Otabek knows about him, and what hurts almost as much as what Yuri does—as breaking his vows of celibacy, and with a _man_ —is that Otabek doesn't see him as a threat.

Jean-Jacques had both Beks _and_ Yuri first, and they both left him, for _each other_.

He finishes the prayers and moves onto Communion. They don't go through the line. They're gone by the time he's finished.

Jean-Jacques wonders if Father Leroy will ever see them again, or if JJ will be fucked in the ass by his own transgressions.

end


End file.
